madnesscombattributesfandomcom-20200213-history
Happiness Apotheosis
Happiness Apotheosis is a parody of Madness Combat: Apotheosis, which was released on Madness Day 2007, where instead of a mass killing spree taking place, a man (who instead of the usual grey like a normal madness character has, he has a light blue coulor with colourful bandages) keeps giving gifts and treats to his opponents instead of killing them. The animation begins with a massive lollipop being chucked at grunt, who begins to lick it and begins with the normal opening scene to Madness Apotheosis apart from the text is instead of: NO REGRET NO REMORSE NO REASON ONLY MADNESS Is replaced with: NO ANGER NO CONFLICT NO HATE ONLY HAPPINESS And, also the main character throws several gifts and treats instead of killing his oppoents. The scene now changes to the main character driving an ice cream van with the text saying "somewhere in Nevada" and then the camera switches to 1 grunt standing in front of a wall and is poked by another who puts his middle finger up to him and he replies by doing the same. All of a sudden, bright lights begin to get closer to them, but stops right in front of them.The main character begins waving at the from inside the icecream van.One grunt nods to the other and begins shooting at him but he manages to escape through the back with an icecream and lollipop of spongebob. He walks up to them and one of the grunts slowly reaches for the spongebob one and is quickly taken by the other while the other grunt looks down in dissapointment but brings his head back up and is given an icecream. He walks on through while the grunt begins looking at his icecream, he then drops it and shoots the other in the head who was happily licking the spongebob lollipop and takes for himself and says "Spongbob!' While inside, the main chracter begins hugging another grunt then goes and walks while the grunt happily waves goodbye. In the next room, the main chacter is shot at yet by another grunt, but he manages to dodge all the bullets so the grunts cover his eyes with his hands while screaming in fear, but main character shows him a gift and grunt gets confused but in the end he accepts it. In the next room is the Sheriff, who is confused by seeing the main character who shows him a teddybear labeled "to Sheriff" and runs away while 2 grunts armed with knives charge at the main character, but he gives them rubber balls. Then the main character follows the Sheriff who is in the middle of a pack of grunts who begin to shoot at him. He quickly makes it to cover and arms himself with 6 candycanes and dodges more of the bullets that the grunts fire at him and throws them all at the grunts, gets the teddybear back out and chases after the sheriff. in the next room he stops chasing the sheriff and puts the teddybear away and goes threw the door in middle of the room. suddenly the music form tricky bangbanggooberblat and the main character turns on the light and the shadow of Tricky with a huge penis keeps hitting a shadow Jesus. the main character turns the light off, leaves the room, shrugs and continues chasing the sheriff. In the next room he about to be lunged at by a grunt but gets a gift out, and automatically throws his sword in the air and runs towards the present, while his sword lands on top of another grunt's head, killing him. The main character then proceeds into the Sheriff's office with the bear and waves, but it is shot by one of the sheriff's body guards. He begins walking foward but is shot again. He begins slowly walking once more,but is shot 3 times, with one bullet going in his head. He tries to get up, but fails. He tries again, but fails once more. He begins crawling to the sheriff, but is shot in the face, killing him. The sheriff shouts that the teddybear is a bomb and his bodyguards rip it in half, but there is no bomb inside. the sheriff look at it and begins to cry. Then a beeping sound is heard and behind him is a bomb, which is when he shouts" WHAT THE FUC-" ( A clear reference to the WTF bomb meme) and then bomb blows up, destroying the building. It then shows Hank and he puts his thumb up. And the animation ends with text saying: MORAL: COCK JOKE LOL happiness apotheosis-newground Category:Single Animations